fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Floral Future❀Pretty Cure!
Floral Future❀Pretty Cure! (フローラルフューチャー❀プリキュア！ Furōraru Fyūchā❀Purikyua!) is the upcoming second "official" installment in Tachibana Nora's Pretty Cure fan series franchise. The main motifs of this season are related to nature and having, and taking, second chances. Synopsis Centuries ago, while the physics of Earth were still being discovered, began a group who would go down in legend as the Lawbreakers. It is said that they were unsatisfied with only one planet being allowed to dwell with life unlike all of the others in the solar system and vowed to make sure they get their wish. However, no knew that they were real, and the truth is that they were sealed by a strange force... Fast forward some hundred years and the Pretty Cure have become popular, but almost no one remembers the story of the Heartcatch team's "final test" for their power upgrade. As fate would have it, the same girls they met in that test, dubbed the "Mirage Pretty Cures," are the very ones who will be reincarnated into normal girls who can stop the Lawbreakers after the wearing off of the magic breaks their seal. Characters Pretty Cure Sakurai Hannah (桜井ハンナ Sakurai Hanna) is a pessimistic third year middle school student. She tends to say anything that comes to mind without considering the effects on other people's feelings. Above everything, she cares about herself in the long run, and wants to have a fresh start, though she is unsure where to begin. As Cure Cherry (キュアチェリー Kyua Cherī), her theme color is pink and represents plants, particularly flowers. In turn, she is represented by the cherry blossom. Isobe Mizuho (磯辺みずほ Isobe Mizuho) is a cheery second year middle school student. Her rambunctious, fun-loving behavior has helped lead her into a part of the cheerleader team. However, her aim to become the captain is a difficult journey for her, and her current envy of the current captain doesn't seem to be getting her anywhere either. As Cure Tidal (キュアタイダル Kyua Taidaru), her theme color is blue and represents the ocean. In turn, she is represented by the lily. Nakama Shion (仲間しおん Nakama Shion) is a friendly first year high school student. Having been bullied when she was younger, she has made it a goal to help other victims in the recovery process. She is also recovering herself, and is slowly allowing her once distant feminine side to come back. As Cure Glory (キュアグローリー Kyua Gurōrī), her theme color is yellow and represents the Sun, alongside day. In turn, she is represented by the morning glory. Tengan Runa (天願るな Tengan Runa) is a worrisome second year high school student. She tends to have strong emotions, but she struggles to let someone know, and has become someone who breaks down quickly. Amidst her outer image, she wants to become a more mature person who can speak for herself. As Cure Mystic (キュアミスティック Kyua Misutikku), her theme color is violet and represents the Moon, alongside night. In turn, she is represented by the four o' clock. Mascots Aria (アリア Aria) is the shared mascot between Hannah and Mizuho. Skylar (スカイラ Sukaira) is the shared mascot between Shion and Runa. Lawbreakers Inertia (イナーシャー Ināshyā) Accel (アクセル Akuseru) Magnetic (マグネチック Magunechikku) Items Cure Badge (キュアバッジ Kyua Bajji) is the Cures' transformation device, which is different for each of them. To use it, the girls must be wearing it and yell the phrase "Pretty Cure Floralation!" Terminology Pretty Cure (プリキュア Purikyua) is the term used to describe the warriors who can save Earth. Legend has it that the girls who become Cures are holding a much greater secret that even they don't realize. Locations Movies Pretty Cure Shining Stars! The Path to Eternity! (映画プリキュアシャイニングスターズ！永遠の道へ！ Purikyua Shainingu Sutāzu! Eien no michi e!) The team's movie debut, and a special spin-off of the Dream Stars franchise featuring several other teams. Floral Future❀Pretty Cure!: Watashi ga shiranai tokoro (映画フローラルフューチャー❀プリキュア！私が知らないところ Furōraru Fyūchā❀Purikyua! Watashi ga shiranai tokoro, lit. Floral Future❀Pretty Cure! The Place That I Don't Know) The series movie, in which the Cures visit their past memories in search for answers, encountering the spirits of their past selves and dealing with the grief this brings. Trivia *Not including the official franchise, this is Nora's fourth attempt at a series featuring reincarnations of the Mirage Cures. *This series also celebrates the 4th anniversary of Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. **It is also possible that Floral Future will have several elements of Let's Mirage! in tribute. Merchandise Gallery Disclaimer: The following artwork was created by HungryZabu on the request of the author, but the original references of characters shown below the art, however, were created by Nora herself. Cure_Cherry_(HZ).png|Cure Cherry References Hannah.png|Sakurai Hannah Mizuho.png|Isobe Mizuho Shion.png|Nakama Shion Runa.png|Tengan Runa Category:Fan Series Category:Floral Future❀Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Reincarnation Series